The Screams of Many
by Saoirse the Irish Colleen
Summary: My first WeiB fic, centered around my favourite femme fatales Schreient. Takes place after OVA, R&R would be appreciated.


  
  
Stanadard disclaimers apply, "Weiss Kreuz" and all affiliated materials are copyrighted by Project WeiB and Takehito Koyasu-sensei.   
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
The Screams of Many  
  
by Lady Khayman  
  
  
  
The scent of fresh dew on the grassblades filled her nostrils. Bringing the teacup to her lips, she calmly drew her wireframes from her once emotionless face and inhaled deeply. "I remeber you... making our promises beneath the peach blossoms. The day I knew what 'I love you' truly meant."  
Twin sapphire braids swung in the breeze as the young prodigy slipped a black pearl ring on her finger. 'How beautiful it looks on you.' Tears came to the wide-eyed girl's eyes, bespeaking her joy.  
'Aoi Chizuru... iie. Takatori Chizuru. Masafumi we'll be so happy! A future just for us, together side-by-side curing disease creating a brand new world. The smiling faces on our children will be our biggest success.' Holding Chizuru closer to his heart, Takatori Reiji's eldest kept his focus not on his new fiancee but a glittering mass buried in the boughs of the peach tree across from them. A black widow lurched toward her ensnared prey and brought forth her inscisors, devouring the fly.   
'Chizuru, my prey. My burning light in the night....' Abandoning her tray, the professor made her way back to the institute for her fourth period lecture. "Takatori Masafumi was the most important thing in my life. You gave me reason to go on. I lead the finest groups of intellectuals to breathe life into our dream... your dream. I shed my tears for you until I had no more, and betrayal was on your lips when I kissed you.  
Why did you kill me? Why did you kill us? No I will not think of you any longer. You are truly dead." Takatori Masafumi, urusenai!  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Watching the shards of ice dissolve into the amber coloured fluid in her tumbler, the wylie blonde signalled a waiter for a refill. By all rights she should be happy- a nine hour photo shoot used to leave her content. Used to. 'Masafumi do you think I am still the siren of the walkway?'  
'Such a silly girl. Why do you think I call you 'Schoen'?' Tittering, Karen spun around and proceeded to enter her room.  
'Masafumi hen!' The model's slender fingers began to violently tear the verdant napkin beneath her glass, and when the fibers fell into her lap she lolled her head back on the leather of her booth. Watching the happy couples kiss and nibble in the neighbouring alcoves and tables she felt envious and regretful. "Am I so pathetic to believe I'm too beautiful and evil to get a man of my own? Maybe. Maybe that's what he wanted for me to believe. Well I hope he's happy. You bastard.  
Atashi wa Kitaura Karen, the supermodel. I could have anything, anyone I want. No I can't because then I was nothing. You gave me hope... at least that's what you always said. Masafumi, why did you let me die? I pledged my love to you. After all who else would really want me? I guess not even you." Brushing the unruly strands of gold behing her ear she rose up and smartly exited the club. Putting her silver Jaguar into first gear she watched the lights of Tokyo illuminate her way across the motorway. Getting a taste of it herself someday was her new goal. Running her tongue over her perfectly aligned white teeth, she was hungry again.  
Takatori Masafumi, urusenai!  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
The nurses were friendly but it brought her very little comfort. Basking in the sunlight of her hospital room wafted in old, warm memories. The now tepid coffee swirled in her ceramic kitten-faced mug allowed her to while away the uneventful hours. When is the next job? Oh yeah... balling up a scrap of lined paper she aimed it at the dozing figure across the office.  
'OI! That kills my head!' The lanky blond man rubbed the crown of his head, where the paper projectile glanced. Throwing her head back, laughing in wicked satifaction, the slight woman reached for her leather cap and tossed his fedora into lap from the coatrack.  
'That'll teach you to stay out all night. Especially during the work week. C'mon Yo-tan, let's not keep our next appointment waiting.' Throwing open the office door, Murase Asuka took in the crisp sea air. Reveling in the fact that their office bordered the beach, wreaking havoc on Yoji's sinuses. Her partner drowsily waved away her cheerfulness.  
'Yosh, yosh....'   
'Look alive Kudou! Yoji... Yoji?' He was now glaring at her. Green-tinted Ray Bans balanced on the bridge of his nose, garbed in a midnight blue trenchcoat. Fists clenched. 'Why are you dressed like that? Daijobu desu?! Yoji!'  
'Mou, Asuka! You're Asuka!'  
'Iie! Atashi wa Neu, Takatori Masafumi's secretary and bodyguard.' Catching herself, Asuka put her hand up to her lips. What was going on? Why did she say that? Feeling something smooth on her palms, she inspected her hands closely and discovered she was wearing fingerless leather gloves. Why was the office dark all of a sudden? No, this wasn't the office... some kind of factory maybe? A laboratory? The stench of rotting wood and mold attacked her senses.   
'Asuka, remeber again.'  
'Asuka, Asuka. What a pitiful man.' Mercilessly, she was mocking him now. 'Every time you call me Asuka, I feel like getting sick.'  
'Asuka....'  
'How shameful. Such trash who does not know himself.'   
'No, you're Asuka.'  
'Such a weak and womanly man. So unlike the Masafumi I love.' What the fuck?! Takatori Masafumi? Was he related to Takatori Reiji, that pig? Tears streamed down her face, and yet she did not cry. Glossy black lips, tight burgundy velvet and spandex. Did she let her hair grow out? No. This beast was not her. But why did she take an attack stance?  
'Masafumi... you love?'  
'Yoji, listen to me!' Coldly smiling now. 'Shin-ne!' Now leaping through the air, her ready fists toppling him over. 'Killing you will not ease my pain! I'm going to hurt you and hurt you, and then I'll kill you!' Sprawled out atop him now looking into his passionate eyes. 'Yoji, I don't understand! Help me!' This was not happening. It was a dream, a nasty dream. After being shot she must have slipped into a coma. Yes, that made sense. There was acute blood loss, the bullets ricocheted through her liver, lungs, and pierced her heart. Logically, she should be dead. At least that's what the doctors said. But was that man a doctor? Figures dressed in white... a pigtailed girl held a plush toy to her face and told her how pretty she was.   
A woman with glasses scrutinized her then left the room. A tall blonde set a tray of food down and instructed her to eat and rest, Professor Takatori would join her shortly. Who? And this was not a hospital, but an opulent bedroom. Questions came later, and somehow Asuka was unable to drag her name from her lips. But she was alive... renewed... new. Neu, that's what they called her. 'Such an unsightly man.'  
On her knees now, face buried in her hands. Hands stained with sin. 'Yoji... I understand why you got that ugly tattoo now.' Unsure of whether the lighting that flashed before her eyes was caused his entangled wires around her throat or the realization that she could never see him again. The object of his hate and desire slung over his back, broken and bleeding. Crawling to the foot of her bed she drew something from underneath it. The fedora's brim was frayed and worn, once jet black now a dull grey. The blue jay's feather was missing. Asuka twirled it incessantly in her hands, it was the most beautiful thing she owned.  
Takatori Masafumi, urusenai!  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Cherry blossom drizzled and danced around her. Her frilly baby blue and powder pink skirt flapped in the breeze as she pranced back to her tea party. "Gomen ne, Teddy-san," she apologized, lifting a tiny China cup to her stuffed brown bear's stitched mouth. A wooden toy soldier and a flaxen-haired baby doll dressed in a yellow bonnet and nightgown also were present.  
"What's that, Mr. Soldier?" The girl paused for the toy's 'response'. "Mochirou! There are enough rice cakes for everybody!" Her days were now spent quietly in the sakura orchard under the watchful eye of her nannies and doctors. At one time she walked about in a catatonic state sitting in the orchard for days at a time not responding to the prods of the therapists. It was now a great progress that she even knew her own name, Hibino Nanami. Why she was called 'Tot', only she knew but refused to talk. "Yes, BeBe I like being called Nanami-chan now. I don't want to remember Papa! Either of them!" She slammed down the teapot on the little oak table causing the lid to fall off and some of the tea to spill. Nanami wiped down the surface with her hankerchief and apologized once more to her guests.  
"Papa was a bad man, and he wrote down mean things about us- I saw them! He said I was naughty, Schoen was ugly, Hell was stupid, and Neu was against him." Rocking the infant doll in her arms now quelled her temper. "I wonder if I'm bad now. Maybe that's why Nagi-kun isn't around anymore. Demo, I saw Crawford beat him a lot when Nagi-kun came to see me. Maybe he's afraid. I love him you know." A smile spread across her face and she began to walk through the orchard once more.  
"Being in love is good. Like a warm feeling creeping through your belly after having hot chocolate. That's how Nagi-kun makes me feel. I thought Papa did too, but when I would be in his room at night and he would kiss and hug me... icky! I have to spend like a million hours in my bath because he made me all sweaty! Papa... why don't you love us?" Holding out her hand she caught a few of the falling petals, making her wish to become a bird. Flying away with Nagi mounted on her back was her favourite of dreams, but her first priority was to find her Papa. She was never quite certain how he made it out of the explosion. His gait was strange as she saw him walk away, but if one could take into consideration that his lower appendages were that of a mutated ape....  
Urusenai.... URUSENAI PAPA!  
  
  
  
FIN   
  
  



End file.
